1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus that takes a moving image by forming a subject image on an imaging device using an image-taking optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The emergence of blue light-emitting diodes has made it possible to generate white light with light-emitting diodes. As a result, there is a trend to replace incandescent lamps consuming a large amount of power with light-emitting diodes (LED) consuming a small amount of power for the purpose of reducing power consumption. Such a trend has been also seen in the field of digital cameras and the LEDs are replacing xenon tubes used for fill in shooting. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-215579 proposes a technique for emitting a white flash to a subject by causing LEDs of respective colors of red, green and blue to emit light, instead of using a flash of a xenon tube. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-242123 proposes a technique for causing LEDs of respective colors of red, green and blue to emit light in synchronism with exposure by an imaging device at the time of shooting a moving image.
In recent years, digital cameras capable of shooting moving images have been widespread. During movie shooting, a subject often moves farther or closer with respect to a camera. Therefore, a digital camera capable of movie shooting is required to emit an appropriate amount of flash according to the position of a moving subject. In other words, such a digital camera is required to perform light distribution suitable for movie shooting. However, in the techniques proposed in the above two Japanese Patent Application Publications, a uniform amount of light is emitted to the entire field and therefore, it is difficult to perform light distribution suitable for movie shooting.